i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Shangguan Xiu
| Image = Shangguan Xiu.jpg|Mobile Game Shangguan.xiu..png|Official Game Shangguan_xiu_Manhua.jpg|Manhua Shangguan_Xiu_Chibi.jpeg|Chibi | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 上官修 | Pinyin = shàng guān xiū | Alias = Master Uncle | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = Multiple stab wounds | Age = 99 | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = White | Eye = Black | Spouse = Unnamed | Family = Shangguan Mu (daughter) Shangguan Song (Grandson) | Friend = | Enemy = Meng Hao | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = Elder of Reliance Sect | Affiliation = Reliance Sect (disbanded) | Sect = Reliance Sect (formerly) | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Milky Way Sea(originally) Southern Domain | Location = State of Zhao | Cultivation = 9th level Qi Condensation | Essence = | Combat = Half-step Foundation Establishment | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 4 |Manhua = | Book = 1 | Appearsin = ?? chapters | Quotation = I, Shangguan Xiu, reached the first level of Qi Condensation when I was seven years old. At thirty, I was at the sixth level. By thirty-nine, I was the ninth level. Today, I’m ninety-nine years old… Sadly, today I’ve been wounded and poisoned. If I don’t reach Foundation Establishment, then I will surely die. Fifty years of preparations, and the last step… ruined by you! Meng Hao, do you know how much I hate you!? | Speaker = Shangguan Xiu to Meng Hao in their final face-off | Book# = 1 | Chapter# = 74 | Introduction = Shangguan Xiu is an Elder of the Reliance Sect. He is the primary antagonist in I Shall Seal the Heavens for the first 76 chapters of Book 1. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = A greedy, immoral pock-faced old man who would do anything at all costs to attain what he wanted. | Background = He was originally from Milky Way City. Due to his connections to this city, he became an elder despite his cultivation base. His estranged daughter, Shangguan Mu thoroughly disdains him. | History = He first appeared during the first Pill Distribution Day Meng Hao attended in Reliance Sect. He personally delivered pills for the Outer Sect Disciples, He was accompanied by Xu Qing and Chen Fan. Meng Hao made quite an impression on him after the kid decided to offer the Dry Spirit Pill he won to Xu Qing instead. He was in possession of a secret formula to create a Perfect Foundation Pill and the Perfect Gold Core Pill. He came to suspect that Meng Hao had a magical item with duplication abilities, which he dearly needed to concoct the Perfect Foundation Pill. He then tried to confirm this by having Han Zong summon Meng Hao to his residence and personally rummaging Meng Hao's bag of holding but much to his disappointment, found none. This, however, merely strengthened his suspicions. He then tried to follow Meng Hao after that event and tried to attack him and Li Fugui. Meng Hao temporarily saved themselves by signing in for the Inner Sect Promotion battle. He later chased Meng Hao on numerous occasions, with the intent of killing him and seizing his treasures. Eventually, Meng Hao kills him and takes the secret formula. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = The surname "Shangguan" (上官) is quite an unknown family name. His name, "Xiu" (修), is the same character as the ones that appears in "Cultivation" and "Cultivator". (Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Deceased Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Killed by Meng Hao Category:Male Category:Qi Condensation Category:Antagonistic Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters